Fisticuffs
by lemon pops
Summary: Two boys, swords, guns, blood, a little smoochin'.


"Hey, easy there man," Dirk called out to the other, swinging his katana in his right hand, "You almost bust out my eye."

The other man chuckled, the sound almost dangerous as it rang through the others ears.

"I thought that was the point?" Jake responded, reloading his hand gun and aiming it square at the blonds head.

Dirk faked a pout, "you don't mean that." he said, chuckling.

"Get ready, Strider," Jake warned, adjusting his position, his eyes focusing on the target. Dirk stood in his stance, his fingers gripped on his Katana as the splintering snap sounded the ear, his arms jerking to shield his Katana in front of his face. He was jerked back, the bullets force pushing him back a bit as he felt it smack the blade. He grunted, looking back up. Jake was close in front of him, gun already firing back a second round of bullets followed by another. Dirk swiftly swung his blade in time as the bullets hit against his Katana's body, the screeching noises piercing his ears.

"Fuck… got any more?" Dirk said, taking in a deep breath. Jake hummed and checked the remaining amount in his gun.

"Four in my right," he said popping up the gun in his right hand, "fifteen in my left," his lips turned upward, "Do you think you can handle that?"

Dirk licked his lower lip, his hand grabbing at his second blade which he kept attached to his belt.

"Bring it."

Jake didn't even hesitate, bringing his right gun up, moving towards take and firing all four rounds at once. Dirk smacked the bullets with his sword again and again, Jake dodging each and every one of them as they flew back, piercing trees behind them.

"Left hand!" Jake shouted, switching his hand to pull out his fresh gun, fully loaded and aimed at Dirk. Dirk pulled the two katana's to his chest, shielding himself and moving quick on his feet as Jake ran quicker. Before he knew it, the Englishman was inches in front of him, his feet scraping against the dirt as he ascended forward. Dirk gasped, squinting as he felt Jake hold him at gun point, the front of the gun hitting just under his chin.

A single pull of the trigger, and his brains would be blown right out.

Jake huffed and puffed out heavily, his breath rigid as he stared Dirk down, who eventually dropped his two Katana's down to the dirt floor. He smirked as he looked down at Jake, still pointing his gun to his chin, which was now lowered to his throat.

"How about we get a little dirty?" Dirk suggested, removing his gloves and dropping them on the ground. Jake didn't catch his words quick enough, his eyes widening when Dirk threw the first punch. He ducked swiftly, but wasn't fast enough to miss Dirks fast punches, which sent him flying to the ground.

"Rough housing, are we?" Jake laughed, getting up from the ground and licking at the trail of blood from his lip.

"We all know you're into that, English."

Jake shrugged, stepping closer to Dirk, starring into his eyes. He paced around the other, never leaving eye contact with him. Any second, Dirk would make the first move, he knew it. He waited until he could feel the other flinch, and that's when he would-

WAP!

Dirk's hand failed to get him, his hand sharply slicing the air as Jake bent backwards just in time for the other to swipe his glasses off his face. He stumbled back a bit, catching his footing.

"Aren't you going to be a little lost without your specs?"

"Ha, don't underestimate me Dirk, I have my ways." He stood up, facing the other again, his fists ready. Dirk stepped closer to Jake, almost as if he were walking up to him in a friendly greeting manner, before taking his leg and swinging it at the other. Jake dodged, lunging forward with his fists, nailing the other in the right eye. Dirk hissed, taking no time to get back into action, bring his own fists to the other who blocked it with his hand and grabbed him, pulling him in for another harsh punch.

Dirk moved past it, using both his arms to pick the other up and throw him on the ground. Before he could get the chance to call it a victory and pin him at his last moments, Dirk used his leg to kick the other off his feet, sending Dirk tumbling down. Jake wasted no breath to lunge forward on top of Jake, his fists ready to meet the others nose with his fists, to complete the strife with a victory against Dirk Strider.

Shhhngggg!

Jake's breath caught in his throat, his mouth hanging open as he looked down at the blade pointed to his throat. The tip just barley grazed his skin.

Jake swallowed, letting out a hearty laugh before getting up carefully, away from the blade. Dirk smirked getting up as well. As he stood up he wiped the dirt off of his black jeans, lowering his sword just in time to feel the front of his shirt being tugged up, and his forehead slamming against the other males. He let out a yelp and fell backwards onto the dirt, his head hammering as blood trickled down.

"English!" He grunted, coming back up to sock the other straight in the nose. Jake gasped, putting his hands up in front of him.

"Easy, easy Chap! You never said it was over." He said, getting up and placing his hand on the bridge of his nose.

"Fuck…" he wheezed, "you really got a temper on you…"

Dirk took a deep breath, running his hand through his blond hair, "and you throw quite the punch, not too bad. You get better every time," he commented. He walked over to Jake and held out his hand to help the other up.

"Bravo Strider, Bravo," he snickered "So, who wins then?" he asked, and Dirk shrugged.

"We'll call it a draw, until next time." He smiled, patting the others back. Jake nodded, grabbing his guns off the ground and placing them into his holsters.

"Jake, you got a little…" Dirk gestured, to Jake's face, the others nose and lip dripping with blood.

"Yeah yeah, I know Dirk!" he rolled his eyes.

"C'mere." Dirk said, using his finger to single the other. Jake pursed his lips, walking forward with a sigh.

"Dirk now isn't the best of times…"

"I want to make it better." he said, cupping the others face.

Jake bit his lip and smiled lightly, "oh alright."

Dirk leaned in close, his tongue trailing over the others swollen lips, tasting the tinge of blood. Jake shivered, clutching the others sides and rubbing his tongue against the others as Dirk licked at the blood.

"You are such a tease…" Jake whispered, and Dirk grinned, closing his lips against the other to kiss him, and Jake deepened it wrapping his arms around the other, finding comfort for his body was very sore.

Jake pulled away, placing a soft kiss on the others neck, "time to go home shall we?"

"Really, I thought maybe would could take the long way."

"Oh, still hungry for Adventure, Strider?" Jake said, his hand intertwining with Dirks.

"Always am, English."

He kissed Jakes cheek, placing his katana in his holster as the two stepped away from the battle ground, hand in hand.


End file.
